militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Basset-class trawler
• • |Class before= |Class after= |Subclasses= |Built range=•1935–1938 (RN) •1937–1939 (RCN) •1941–1944 (RIN) |In commission range= |Total ships building= |Total ships planned= |Total ships completed=•2 (RN) •4 (RCN) •22 (RIN) |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active= |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost=•1 (RN) |Total ships retired= |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= |Ship length= |Ship beam= |Ship draught= (mean) |Ship propulsion=1 triple expansion reciprocating engine, 1 shaft, |Ship speed= |Ship complement=33 (RIN 48) |Ship armament=• 1 × 12-pounder gun, • or, 1 x 4in gun • 4 × depth charges }} }} The Basset class of Admiralty trawlers was a class of trawlers built for the British Royal Navy prior to the outbreak of Second World War. The vessels were intended for use as mine-sweepers and for anti-submarine warfare, and the design was based on commercial types, adapted for naval use. The purpose of the order was to make use of specialist mercantile shipyards to provide vessels for war use by adapting commercial designs to Admiralty specifications. Orders were placed at shipyards in Britain, Canada and India for the Royal Navy, the Royal Canadian Navy and the Royal Indian Navy. Royal Navy Two vessels, Basset and Mastiff, were built by Henry Robb, of Leith. The main difference between them was that Basset had coal-fired, and Mastiff had oil-fired, engines.Conway p65 With the onset of war, Bassett served as the prototype for a series of Admiralty trawlers, of which a total of 180 were built during the conflict using a variety of naming schmes. The first 20 vessels were ordered under the 1939 programme (the Tree class), 30 vessels under the 1939 War Emergency programme in two groups (20 Dance class, and 10 Shakespearian class), and a further 130 over the next four years (the Western Isles (or, simply, Isles) class).Elliott p292-6 Royal Canadian Navy Four vessels were built for the Royal Canadian Navy at various yards; these ships had strengthened hulls to cope with pack ice conditions and were also known as the . A further 16 vessels were ordered from Canadian shipyards in the war years, also bearing Canadian names. These were for the Royal Navy, though eight of these were transferred on completion to the Royal Canadian Navy. These are usually referred to as Canadian Isles class trawlers.Elliott p350-1 Royal Indian Navy A total of 50 vessels were ordered from Indian yards, though in the event more than half were cancelled.Elliott p404 22 were completed during the war; another 25 were cancelled and 4 were destroyed before completion when their shipyards in Burma were over-run by invading Japanese forces in 1942. These vessels bore the names of Indian cities, but are variously referred to as Indian Basset class or Indian Isles class trawlers. Ships Royal Navy *''Basset'' (T68) *''Mastiff'' (T10), mined 20 November 1939 Royal Canadian Navy *''Comox'' (J64) *''Fundy'' (J88) *''Gaspe'' (J94) *''Nanoose'' (J35)(ex Nootka) Royal Indian Navy *''Agra'' (T254) *''Ahmedabad'' (T264) *''Amritsar'' (T261) *''Baroda'' (T249) *''Berar'' (T256) *''Calcutta'' (T339) *''Cochin'' (T315) *''Cuttack'' (T251) *''Karachi'' (T262) *''Lahore'' (T253) *''Lucknow'' (T267) *''Madura'' (T268) *''Multan'' (T322) *''Nagpur'' (T269) *''Nasik'' (T258) *''Patna'' (T255) *''Peshawar'' (T263) *''Poona'' (T260) *''Quetta'' (T332) *''Rampur'' (T212) *''Shillong'' (T250) *''Travancore'' (T312) See also * Trawlers of the Royal Navy Notes References * Conway : Conways All the Worlds Fighting Ships 1922-1946 (1980) ISBN 0-85177-146-7 * Elliott, Peter: Allied Escort Ships of World War II (1977) ISBN 0-356-08401-9 Category:Naval trawlers of the United Kingdom